


The Darkest Hour Before The Dawn

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: A New Dawn AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ever since the Council Rulings which caused Ada to lose her position as Headmistress of Cackles Academy, Hecate knew there was nothing she could say or do to help the woman she had come to love. No potion or spell would be able to help this time. As Hecate slowly watches Ada become more withdrawn she wonders if anything at Cackles will ever be the same again. However, when all hope seems lost, a close friend may be the key to help save the school as well as Ada's job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU story based on the Series 2 episode: A new Dawn, where I've changed certain events and added my own little twist. The idea mostly came about in regards to this theory **[(x)](https://all-we-must-be.tumblr.com/post/178120879801/worst-witch-theories-part-5-rings)** about the rings Pippa, Agatha and Ada wear in the show and how it could be a symbol of their Headmistress status which led to this story being created. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Five grueling days had passed since the council ruling; and the atmosphere at Cackles had changed drastically. After Ada, had informed the staff and girls that she was no longer their Headmistress; gone was the chatter in the corridors to be replaced by silence and apprehension. The thought of a new Headmistress filled Hecate with dread. She had worked alongside Ada for twenty years and she couldn’t imagine the school or her life without the smaller woman’s gentle, kind and calming presence.    
  
Hecate recalled how she sat for hours that same evening with Ada, simply holding her close as she broke down in her arms. She felt her own heart being torn in two knowing there was nothing she could do to help the woman she had come to love. No potion or spell would be able to help this time. It was one situation that Hecate has never imagined. She had always thought she would be the one to leave in the end. There was always the fear that Ada would tire of her or someone from the council would find out and question their relationship; leaving her no option but to resign. It never once crossed her mind that it would be Ada that would be leaving in the end and there was nothing she could do. She had never felt so useless.  
  
The next day, Hecate had caught Ada countless times staring at the petition that Ursula Hallow and the council had presented to her. She could see the torment and sadness in Ada’s eyes, as Hecate watched her read over each of the names with an air of defeat. It took all her self-control to not set the offending scroll of parchment on fire. No amount of reassurance from herself seemed to help. The damage had already been done. It appeared Ursula Hallow still held a personal vendetta against Ada despite it being her own daughter; Ethel and Agatha who had tricked Esmeralda into giving away her magic. A detail which had seemed to have been omitted from the hearing according to Ada. She would never forgive, Mrs Hallow, the Magic Council or his Greatness for causing Ada to become a shell of her former self. Hecate would only be lying to herself if she wasn’t starting to become worried about Ada’s well being.  
  
The days that followed it seemed her fears were becoming a reality, as Ada refused to leave her office, often skipping meals claiming she wasn’t hungry or that she was busy and lost track of time. Hecate saw through the lie, having used a similar excuse in the past. She had tried to get Ada to confide in her, but each time she tried she was met with silence or one-word answers. It hurt to know that Ada didn’t seem to trust her, but she refused to be swayed. If Ada wouldn’t turn up for meals, she decided to bring the meals to her. It went on for three days, with Hecate trying to coax her to eat, frowning when she only took a few spoonfuls of her soup. It was then she noticed the oval red tourmaline ring was missing from Ada’s ring finger.

The ring itself had always been a permanent fixture as a symbol of her Headmistress status. She had only ever seen it removed if a witch was married or they were no longer Headmistress. Hecate had questioned her about it, but the answer she got made her wish she had kept silent. _‘It was a constant reminder of what I’ve lost’_ had been Ada’s simple reply as she left her office. Hecate had stood frozen, as she watched Ada walk away. It was only when the office door closed that Hecate silently cried for the first time in years.  
  
After that night, Hecate thought life couldn’t get any worse for Ada, but it seemed she was proven wrong. The next morning, she had turned up in Ada’s office with breakfast, when Ada silently handed her a letter.  She noticed it was about the council rulings and quickly scanned over it. Her eyes widened in disbelief with each word she read. She felt a sense of betrayal that Pippa hadn’t informed her that she had been offered the title of _‘a superhead’_ to both Cackles and Pentangle's. Hecate was about to query further when Ada handed her another letter. She looked down at it seeing Pippa’s familiar scrawl on the pink parchment. She could feel her hands tremble slightly as she read over her friend’s words. It was only when she reached the end, that she gave a sigh of relief. It seemed Pippa had declined the council’s offer, stating that Cackles belonged to Ada. Her relief was cut short to be replaced by guilt that she could even think Pippa would betray her or Ada. Pippa may have declined the council’s offer, but it brought them back to square one; Cackles would still be without a permanent Headmistress.    
  
When she had voiced her concerns, Ada had looked up at her in sadness, and merely told her everything would work out in the end. Hecate wished she could have shared Ada’s optimism. She didn’t know how to feel about working alongside someone other than Ada. Ada was her constant, the one person who knew everything about her life. She had become Hecate’s anchor, the one person who could keep her grounded, and the one person she could trust impeccably. While it had been agreed, she would remain acting Headmistress until a new one could be appointed; it was also known that the Great Wizard could change his mind at any given time. She had always followed and respected the Witches Code and his Greatness, but even she couldn’t deny the man was arrogant and patronising. The respect she once had for him had wavered over the past year; especially after the way he had accused Ada of putting the girls in danger; implying she could no longer run the school efficiently.  
  
Hecate had always said men were fools, and the Great Wizard was no exception. The sound of Ada’s quill scratching across the parchment made her wonder what Ada was planning.  She had waited a few moments, hoping to catch her lover’s attention, but it seemed she was so engrossed in whatever she was doing, that Hecate may as well have been invisible. When it was, clear Ada had nothing else to say, she looked down at her pocket watch noticing she had five minutes until her first lesson. With one last look of longing towards Ada, she transferred herself to her potions lab, trying to focus on the day ahead, but even that had proven difficult. After her last lesson for the day was over, she had decided to skip her evening meal and retired to her quarters wanting nothing more than to be alone. A part of Hecate had hoped Ada would visit to check on her like she had always done in the past. As darkness descended and the minutes turned into hours; she knew Ada wouldn’t be coming. The silence had never felt so welcoming. She only hoped tomorrow would bring a better day.  
  
When Hecate awoke in the morning, she had been reluctant to leave the safe confines of her bed, wishing the past week was nothing more than a bad dream. She reached out her hand to Ada’s side of the bed finding it cold and empty. it had been the same every morning, but it still didn’t stop the wave of disappointment that Ada had chosen to distance herself from her.

Ever since Ada had shown her the petition; her gut instincts were telling her that something was not quite right. She had overheard Mildred Hubble the previous day asking Felicity Foxglove if her parents had signed the petition to which the girl was adamant that they would never have signed it. She had merely glanced at it when Ada had originally shown her it, but perhaps it was time to take another look at the offending document that was costing Ada her job.  With a new sense of purpose, Hecate got out of bed and quickly got dressed hoping her instincts were right. She was just about to transfer to Ada’s office when a letter on her desk caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she picked it up seeing her name on the front. Turning it over, she saw the wax seal with an M and C overlapping. She had no idea why the Magic Council would be writing to her, but she decided the letter could wait until later.

With the letter still in her hands, she transferred to Ada’s office noticing that Ada appeared to be nowhere in sight. Hecate placed the letter on the desk and located the petition from behind the desk and scanned over the names. It seemed Mildred Hubble may have been on to something, much to Hecate’s dismay. It was time to settle this matter once and for all, but she just needed a way to prove it. Placing the petition on the desk, Hecate summoned her maglet and sent a message to one person she knew would be able to help. Once she was sure the message had been sent, Hecate took a seat behind Ada’s desk making a start on some paperwork that had been accumulating over the past few days, while the letter sat and stared at her waiting to be opened.  
  
Several hours passed, and the sun had begun to set over Cackles, casting Ada’s office in an orange and red glow when Hecate finally checked her maglet seeing that there was still no reply to her message. Trying not to let her disappointment show, she instead finally decided to open the letter with trepidation as a thousand different scenarios flashed through her mind. Would they ask her to leave? Would she too be under scrutiny due to her methods or perhaps they doubted her ability to run the school much like they had done with Ada? Hecate took a deep breath as she read over the contents, and what she read left her in a state of shock. She didn’t know how to process the news that a new Headmistress had been appointed and it seemed the ceremony would be taking place at 1800 hours.  
  
Looking at the small clock on Ada’s desk, Hecate closed her eyes wondering how she was going to get through the official ceremony knowing that in under an hour Cackles would no longer be Ada’s. The thought scared her more than she cared to admit.  
  
A gentle knock at the door, brought her from her thoughts as she watched the door open to reveal Ada standing in the doorway dressed in her ceremonial robes. Hecate stood up, feeling a lump in the back of her throat that Ada felt the need to knock to enter her own office. She had never seen Ada look so small, as she circled the office as if trying to scan every detail into her memory when her eyes landed on the letter in her hands.  
  
“It doesn’t matter how many times you read it Hecate, the contents won’t change,”  Ada said looking at her with a gentle smile.  
  
Hecate diverted her eyes and quickly folded the letter placing it back into its envelope. “I just never expected…” the words died in her throat as she heard Ada’s footsteps grow closer. She became tense; unsure what to expect. It was the closest Ada had been to her ever since all of this mess had started.  
  
“Hecate, look at me.” Ada prompted softly placing a gentle hand on her arm.  
  
The simple action caused Hecate to jump at the contact. She mentally kicked herself for having such a reaction. She finally looked towards Ada, seeing a mix of understanding and sadness in her eyes.  
  
“My apologies, Ada. I don’t know what came over me.”  
  
“Hecate you have nothing to apologise for. It’s me who should be apologising to you.”  
  
“Ada…”  
  
“Please, let me finish.”  
  
Hecate nodded letting Ada take as long as she needed to collect her thoughts.  
  
“I’m fully aware my behaviour this last week has caused you distress. I never intended to push you away or hurt you in any way. I foolishly thought that if I kept my distance it would be easier to tell you goodbye when the time finally came for me to leave. It was selfish of me, Hecate and for that, I can only apologise.”  
  
“I’m not going to lie to you, Ada. This past week I’ve been worried about you. You refused to eat, refused to leave your office. You even refused to speak to me. I may as well have been invisible whenever I was in your presence. I kept wondering if there was something I could have done differently to stop all of this from happening.” Hecate admitted seeing Ada flinch at her words.  
  
“There was nothing you could have done; the council has made their decision. You and the girls managed to keep the school open, that’s what’s important. Anything else is now irrelevant.”  
  
“How can you say that? After everything you’ve done for this school…”  
  
“Everything _we’ve_ done, Hecate. You had much a part of the running this school as much as I, in fact even more so. If it wasn’t for your input, Cackles wouldn’t be the school, it is today.” Ada said looking at the envelope. “I only wish we had many more wonderful years working together. We made a great team.”  
  
“We still are.” Hecate declared fiercely. “But are you sure you’ve made the right decision?”  
  
Ada reached up a hand to caress her cheek “Oh, I’m quite sure. I can think of no one more suitable for the position; Headmistress Hardbroom.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hecate tried not to flinch at hearing what would be her new title. It felt wrong to be addressed in such a manner that rightfully belonged to Ada. While she felt honoured that Ada trusted her and held her in such high esteem, it was a title she hoped she would never have to bear. The fact of the matter was she would be only accepting the offer so not to disappoint Ada. If it meant that the school continued to run the way she and Ada had always envisioned, then she would just have to power on through it and cast any doubts she had to one side. She had no idea how the rest of her colleagues had taken the news, she hoped Ada would have already informed them.  
  
“Is everything alright, Hecate?”  
  
Hecate tried to give Ada a reassuring smile, “Everything is fine. There is just…”  
  
A knock at the door caused Hecate to take a step back missing the look of hurt in Ada’s eyes as she ordered the person to enter.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but his Greatness has arrived. Everyone is waiting for you in the Great Hall.” Dimity said looking between Ada and Hecate feeling the tension simmering between them.  
  
“Thank you, Miss Drill. We will be along momentarily.” Ada replied softly as Dimity gave a nod and turned to leave the office.  
  
When Ada was sure she was gone, she turned back to Hecate only to see she had moved behind the desk once more creating a barrier between them.  
  
“Now, what was it you were going to tell me before Miss Drill arrived?”  
  
“It’s nothing important and it can wait until after the ceremony.”  
  
Ada wanted to press the matter further but decided against it. Hecate would tell her when she was ready.  
  
“If you’re sure, Hecate.”  
  
“I am. Now we had best not keep his _Greatness_ waiting.” Hecate said trying to keep her voice neutral, but Ada heard the disdain when she said his title.  
   
“No, but before we go there is something else I need to discuss with you.”  
  
“Very well, what is it you need to discuss?” Hecate tried not to panic, wondering what else Ada would spring on her today. She didn’t think she could take any more surprises.  
  
“As you are well aware, when one becomes Headmistress and is unmarried, you are given a ring as a symbol of your status and title,” Ada said holding up a hand when she saw Hecate was about to interrupt her. “I know you aren’t one for wearing jewelry Hecate, but I’m afraid it's unavoidable.”  
  
Hecate looked down at her fingers, wondering what sort of ring would be given to her. She had avoided jewelry not because she didn’t like it, but because it was impractical when working with potions on a daily basis. She wondered if she would be able to juggle her new role and teach at the same time. She would need to appoint a new deputy, and perhaps hire a new potion’s mistress to teach the girls. Hecate felt a pang in her chest at the thought of someone else taking over her potion’s lab.  It had always been her domain and she didn’t want to have to give it up.  
  
“I understand, I only hope that the ring his Greatness has chosen isn’t pink.”  
  
Ada’s eyes lit up remembering Hecate’s comment last year, about how _‘witches don’t really do pink.’_  
  
“I understand which is why it wasn’t him that chose it.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Hecate asked confused seeing Ada walk behind the desk to open the top drawer.  
  
“I’ve had this for quite some time,” Ada said picking up the black box and presented it to Hecate. “There were many times when I wanted to give this to you, but I never could quite find the right moment.”

Hecate wordlessly took the box from Ada and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring staring back at her. She took it from the box and inspected it closely. The ring's design was simple and elegant. She had never seen a ring quite like it. The band had a black leaf and vine intricate design that was accompanied with a pattern of small; yellow, dark blue and purple gemstones on either side that were met with a small single red stone set within in the black rose in the centre. Hecate couldn’t deny the ring was beautiful. It was clear that Ada had put a lot of thought into its design. Her fingers traced the gemstones, the red stone she knew was ruby and the purple was amethyst but she had no idea about the yellow or the dark blue stones. Ada must have sensed her confusion when she felt warm hands on top of her own stopping her movements.

Her eyes met Ada’s own seeing the gentle and loving smile reflecting back at her. “May I?”

“Of course,” Hecate answered warmly as Ada took the ring from her hands. 

“Before I tell you, I just want you to know that the past twenty years of working by your side, have been the best years of my life. Without you, this school wouldn’t be what it is today. When my mother passed down the title of Headmistress to me; I was scared and unprepared. She ran this school like clockwork and I feared I wouldn’t live up to her expectations or keep the standards up.” Ada admitted, “that was until I had you by my side. Whether you are aware of it or not, but it was you who gave me the strength and courage to not be blindsided by my mother’s shadow. You believed in me even when I doubted myself and my decisions. You risked your own life to save the school, the girls and myself from Agatha last year when she trapped me in the painting.  Your loyalty, friendship, and love mean more to me than you can ever know, Hecate and it’s something I will always treasure.”

“So the ring...” Hecate felt a lump in the back of her throat realising what Ada had done. 

“Is to remind you that should you ever doubt or lose faith in yourself, you’ll know that I’ll always be here to support you, even if I can no longer be here in person. I guess what I’m trying to say is; do not fear failure, Hecate. You were a great Deputy, and you will make an even greater Headmistress. This school is lucky to have you, and so am I.” 

“And the stones?” Hecate whispered trying to slow her beating heart before it burst from her chest. 

Ada pointed to the first stone suddenly feeling nervous. “The yellow stone is known as yellow citrine. I chose it as a symbol of our friendship and the happier times we’ve shared over all these years.” She moved to the next stone. “The purple stone I’m sure you’ve already guessed is amethyst. I chose it to symbolize your power and new status, even though I’ve always held you in such high regard. The dark blue stone next to it is spinel to symbolize your loyalty, but it is also the rarest of gemstones and there is no other quite like it. It’s to remind you of how just special you are, even if you don’t believe it yourself. And lastly, we have…” Ada whispered trying to hold back her tears.

“Ruby.” Hecate finished seeing Ada nod knowing she was trying to keep her emotions under control. 

“Yes, for your strength, but more importantly to symbolize our love.” Ada swallowed looking up at Hecate through tear filled eyes. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Hecate muttered placing the ring back in its box ensuring it would be kept safe until it was formally presented to her during the ceremony.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything,” Ada reassured placing her hands back over Hecate’s. “I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me and this school.”  
  
“Thank you, Ada, for everything.”  
  
Ada tried to remember how to breathe realising that this would be the last time she would have Hecate this close. They would have the holiday’s and regular contact during term time of course, but she knew it wouldn’t be the same. Still, she would power through it, just like she had always done when faced with the inevitable.    
  
Ada gave a shaky smile, “It’s been a pleasure, Hecate. Now, we don’t want to keep his Greatness waiting a moment longer.”  
  
Hecate felt Ada’s hands leave her own, already missing her warmth. She could already feel her emotions threaten to crumble around her. She wondered how she was going to get through each day without Ada’s warmth; her touch, hearing her voice, their conversations, the way Ada would hold and kiss her after a long and stressful day. She had grown accustomed to their private interludes that she wondered how she had managed to survive without them before meeting Ada. Could their relationship even survive after today? Hecate mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thought. Ada didn't need her to fall apart right here in front of her. She needed to be strong. Everything she agreed to do today was for the one woman who meant everything to her. The last thing she wanted to do was let Ada down after she had put so much faith in her to lead and manage the school and ensuring the girls reached their full potential.  
  
A small cough brought her back to the present seeing Ada waiting patiently.  
  
“We really should get going, we are already going to be late.”  
  
Hecate nodded and summoned her hat and ceremonial robes and tried to make herself look somewhat presentable even if her instincts were telling her to flee to the safety of her rooms.  
  
“I believe I’m ready.”  
  
“There is just one thing.” Ada reached up and straightened the hat on Hecate’s head with a smile. “There we are, perfect as always.”  
  
Hecate forgot how to breathe as she wondered what lay ahead for her in the Great Hall. She had never been one to show fear but as of this moment, she was terrified. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hecate saw her colleagues standing on the stage to the left of the Great Wizard. She felt her stomach twisting in knots as she saw Miss Bat and Mr. Roman-Webb give her an encouraging smile. To Hecate, they looked like proud parents, and just for a second Hecate forgot why she was here. She had such a look directed at her for years not since her mother and father passed away, but she couldn’t deny it filled her with a sense of warmth.  
  
A loud cough brought her back to the present causing her to turn to see his Greatness staring at her in mild annoyance no doubt at having to wait for their arrival. Hecate took the remaining steps forward until she was standing in front of Hellibore. She could feel Ada standing close to her left, offering her support, while the eyes of her colleagues seemed to be burning into her back. She had never felt comfortable with being in the spotlight, but she would endure it for Ada’s sake.  
  
“Now that everyone is accounted for, perhaps this ceremony can now commence.”  
  
Hecate remembered to count to three, feeling her anger simmering above the surface wishing nothing more than to revive that arrogant look from his face.  
  
“Hecate Hardbroom, you have been summoned here today with the witnesses here present to accept the title of Headmistress of Cackles Academy and swear an oath that you will share your knowledge and wisdom to lead and ensure the safety and well-being for the students, your colleagues and for all who fall under your care. Do you accept the terms?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“And will you swear to uphold and adhere to the Witches Code and accept the magical bindings of the school as a bestowal of your new status.”  
Hecate felt her mouth suddenly become dry as she forced the words from her lips. “I promise to do so and swear.”  
  
“The oath you have taken here today is binding, should you fail to uphold the standards presented in the Witches Code, appropriate disciplinary action will be taken and your headmistress status will be revoked. Do you accept the conditions presented before you?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
The Great Wizard then turned his attention to the rest of the teacher’s present ignoring their accusing stares.  
  
“As witnesses and colleagues present here today, do you accept Hecate Hardbroom as your new Headmistress and promise to support and follow her in any decisions she makes?”  
  
Hecate became tense as she waited for their answer. She knew she wasn’t the easiest of people to get along with, but she had no idea how they had taken the news considering she herself hadn’t read the letter until twenty minutes’ prior. She saw Ada out the corner of her eye giving one of her reassuring smiles that caused her body to instantly relax.  
  
“We do.” They chorused as one, filling Hecate with a sense of warmth.  
  
 “Very well, Ada Cackle if you could please step forward.”  
  
Ada walked over and stood beside Hecate, their hands almost touching as she tried to compose herself.  
  
“Ada Cackle, will you stand down as Headmistress of Cackles Academy and freely give all magical ownership to Hecate Hardbroom?”  
  
Ada looked up at Hecate feeling content knowing that her school and mother’s legacy was in safe in her lover’s hands.  
  
“I do.”  
  
As soon as Ada had said those two little words, Hecate felt a chill go through her feeling the warmth of Ada’s magic slowly start to be erased from the Schools foundations. It took all her control not to cry out, as the comfort that had encased for the past twenty years was being ripped away from her. She had never felt pain quite like it. Her eyes landed on Ada who had silent tears streaming down her face. Hecate could only imagine the agony that Ada must be feeling. Before she couldn’t allow herself to break apart. Hecate pulled herself back from the precipice of her grief and closed down her heart. She couldn’t afford to fall apart in front of everyone, especially his Greatness.  
  
“Hecate Hardbroom, the paths which will be presented before you today are not for the faint of heart. It is one full of hardship but also one filled with success.” Hellibore’s eyes bore into Hecate’s own waiting for any sign of emotion behind her stoic attitude. When he realised he would get no response as to what she was feeling, he continued with the ceremony. “Do you accept the trials which may be presented before you?”  
  
“I do,” Hecate whispered feeling a tingling sensation pass through her body.

She felt her magic all around her, brushing against her skin, making her body grow warm as the school called on her magic. It started off as sparks of light saturated in hues of pinkish red, gold, blue and purple. The same colours as the stones on the ring Ada had presented to her earlier she thought with wonder. The sparks grew brighter, until they developed into unending tendrils that reached out to the stone walls of the school, then branched off into different directions offering protection and comfort much like a mother would give their child. Along with safety and protection, her magic offered power ensuring that all who passed through these walls and under her care had everything they needed to reach their full potential. Her soul filled with joy at the thought. The power she had penetrated deep into the ground and through the stone walls and the very air they breathed. To Hecate, there was nothing more beautiful than watching the magical emanations created by her own magic floating before her.  
  
She had no idea how long had passed when she saw the tendrils begin to fade, but her connection to the school had never been more profound. The school now had a trace of her magic that would only grow stronger over the coming months. The mere thought filled her with trepidation rather than excitement at the prospect.  
  
“To officiate the ceremony, you will be presented with a ring that will symbolize your status as Headmistress of Cackles Academy.”  
  
Ada opened the black box in her hand and took out the ring, and presented it to Hecate. “Promise you will remember what I told you.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Ada nodded and started to place the ring on Hecate’s ring finger when the doors to the Great Hall were suddenly slammed open.  
  
“Stop the ceremony!”  
  
Everyone in the room turned to see Pippa Pentangle standing in the doorway with a determined glint in her eye.  
  
“Miss Pentangle, you had better have a good explanation as to why you have arrived here unannounced.”  
  
“I’m sorry your Greatness, but there may be new evidence that I think you should be aware of before this ceremony continues,” Pippa said walking towards them.  
  
“Have you found a way to prove it, Pippa?” Hecate asked her friend hoping she would be able to confirm that the petition was fake and get Ada reinstated.  
  
“I have, and the more I think about it, I think you may be correct about your hunch, Hecate. Someone may have forged those signatures.” Pippa declared.  
  
“I knew it.” Hecate hissed clenching her hands into fists.  
  
“What do you mean someone may have forged those signatures,” Ada asked looking between her Potion’s mistress and Miss Pentangle waiting for one of them to elaborate.  
  
“I asked Pippa for help to find a way to determine if the petition was indeed real as most of the names on the parchment didn’t make sense. Maud Spellbody’s parents for example. The Spellbody’s have always been loyal to you Ada, so why would they sign a petition to have you removed from the school?”  
  
“You mean to tell me that all of this is based on a hunch?” Hellibore said unimpressed at Hecate’s declaration. “You have no proof!”  
  
Hecate ignored Hellibore and instead focused on Pippa. “How do we prove it?”  
  
Pippa winked with a small smile and raised her right-hand palm up as the other teachers walked forward just a silver potion bottle materialised in Pippa’s hand.  
  
“Bottled mists of time,” Hellibore muttered as watched Pippa uncork the bottle causing the mist to escape.  
  
“Hecate if you could summon the scroll, I think it’s time we resolved this once and for all.”  
  
Hecate took the scroll from the table and held it towards the mist. Everyone held their breath as the watched as the parchment go back in time to where it was originally created. Pippa looked towards Ada seeing her eyes widen in realisation. as she saw the lone figure writing a series of names on the parchment.  
   
“It would seem Ursula Hallow still holds a grudge after what happened with Esmerelda,” Pippa said gently as the image faded leaving the hall in silence.  
  
“So what happens now?” Dimity voiced looking at Hellibore for an answer, while Pippa re-bottled the mists of time.  
  
“I will be having a few chosen words with Ursula Hallow. She won’t get off lightly.”  
  
“And Ada?” Hecate challenged.  
  
Hellibore sighed, “The council owes you an apology Miss Cackle. However, since you have already agreed to give up magical ownership of the school to Miss Hardbroom you have forfeited your title and status of Headmistress. Therefore, you cannot be reinstated.”    
  
Ada nodded resigned, “I understand.” She said looking towards Hecate  
  
“There is a way.”  
  
“What did you say?” Hellibore’s eyes narrowed.  
  
Hecate looked up at his Greatness with an air of authority. “I said there is a way. What has been done here today can also be undone.”  
  
“Hecate think about this for a moment. You would be violating the Witches Code…” Ada whispered fearfully for the repercussions it could have on the woman she loved.  
  
“No, she wouldn’t. The ceremony wasn’t completed. Hecate has not signed any documentation binding her to the oaths she has taken here today. With no magical binding contract, and having been offered the position under false pretenses. Any oath taken here today is null and void.” Pippa shared a knowing smile with her friend.  
  
“But a verbal oath is just as binding.” Dimity reminded them.  
  
Hecate turned to Dimity, “yes, but I believe you, Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb also took an oath to follow any decisions I make; and my decision is this.” She turned back to Hellibore. “I Hecate Hardbroom freely give and relinquish magical ownership of Cackles Academy and the title of Headmistress back to its rightful owner, Ada Cackle.”  
  
Hellibore looked towards Ada who seemed to be in a state of shock, “Miss Cackle do you accept the offer Miss Hardbroom has presented to you?”  
  
“Are you sure about this, Hecate?” Ada whispered.  
  
Hecate’s eyes softened, “More than sure Ada. I never wanted to be Headmistress. The title and the school will always be yours. The girls and this school need you. This is where you belong.”  
  
“Well, in that case, nothing would please me more,” Ada replied  
  
“I need your answer Miss Cackle? Do you accept Miss Hardbroom’s offer?”  
  
Ada turned to his Greatness with a new sense of purpose. “I do.”  
  
It was a few seconds when Hecate felt Ada’s magic slowly seeping back into the school’s foundations. It was a warmth like no other and it filled Hecate’s heart with relief and hope. She smiled softly thankful that Pippa arrived when she did. If it hadn’t been for her, Ada would have left and she would be bound to a role she never wanted. She was just thankful everything would be back to normal after this evening.  
  
Hecate felt a weight being lifted as she welcomed Ada’s magic back into her heart and soul. That was when she felt it. Another magical signature interweaving with Ada’s own. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked towards Ada who smiled knowingly as if she had expected for this to happen.  
  
“Ada?” Hecate whispered in desperate need for answers as to what was happening.  
  
“It would seem that the school still recognizes you as Headmistress.”  
  
“That’s not possible… I freely gave ownership and the title back to you.”  
  
“You did, but only mere minutes after you, yourself accepted magical ownership. Your magic had only just started reaching the school's foundations, the same time that my own magic was returning to the school.” Ada smiled, “It seems the school felt it more beneficial if our magical signatures were interlinked to create a magical partnership.”  
  
“What does that mean exactly?” Dimity asked feeling lost.  
  
“It means, that both Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom now have joint ownership of Cackles Academy,” Hellibore replied frustrated at the recent turn of events. “Therefore Cackles now has two Headmistresses. Perhaps with this arrangement, we won’t have to worry about any more unfortunate mishaps under Miss Cackle.”  
  
Hecate saw the look of hurt in Ada’s eyes as she looked away no doubt in shame and guilt for allowing certain events to happen that were out of her control.  
  
“How dare you!” Hecate took a step towards Hellibore her eyes burning with anger.  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“Do you have any idea how much Miss Cackle has sacrificed over the years for this school and its students?”  
  
“Hecate, it’s quite alright,” Ada said soothingly.  
  
“It’s far from alright, Ada!” Hecate declared still keeping her attention on his Greatness whose face seemed to be going a violent shade of purple no doubt trying to contain his anger.  
  
“Everything that has happened in this school over the past year and a half had nothing to do with Ada! It was Agatha and Miss Gullet that caused the majority of the chaos, and I’m loathed to admit that I partook in turning you into a balloon. Agatha deemed it a worthy fate, I was disheartened. I needed help...assistance from beyond these walls but I was forced into a corner. It was either yourself or our students and I’m sorry but hundreds of students will always come before one wizard!”  
  
“I would watch your tone, Miss Hardbroom!” Hellibore warned his anger mirroring Hecate’s own.  
  
“You know I am speaking the truth! It was Ada that suffered! She was trapped, silently suffocating. I should know since Agatha deemed it necessary for me to join Ada in a shared fate. Ada could only witness firsthand her sister’s twisted need and wrath...if anything...your greatness, you suffered a blow to your dignity which only myself, Ada, Agatha and Gullet were aware of.”  
  
“The fire…”  
  
“The fire was caused by first-year students one of which was the daughter of the very woman who tried to sabotage Ada’s rightful place at this school. Ada played no part in it. The girls were disciplined accordingly! As for Esmerelda Hallow, she was tricked by Agatha to give up her magic! Ada had no part in it! So, do not stand there and accuse one of the greatest witches of our time of neglect, just because your ego was damaged! Perhaps you’ve forgotten my speech last year, so maybe it’s time that I remind you.” Hecate said who was now mere inches from his greatness. “I have worked with Miss Cackle for many years and I respect her judgment. Even when her decisions appear unusual, they have always proved to be justified. She has trained some of the greatest witches of our time. Ada Cackle is a force for good, not just for witchcraft, but for the world. I will always stand by those words and nothing you can say or do will ever change them.”  
  
“The witches code…”  
  
“Is exactly that your Greatness _'The Witches Code'_ and the last time I checked you aren’t a witch. After all, you like to remind us that both witches and wizards have separate rules, even though I regretfully loathe to admit that perhaps it’s time that the witches code becomes more m-m-mo…”  
  
“Modern?” Pippa injected with a smirk.  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Pippa.” Hecate shot her a grateful look. “Perhaps a new up to date version of the Witch’s Code should be written; preferably by a witch.”  
  
Hellibore looked around at each of the witches in the hall. “Is this what you all think?”  
  
“Honestly? Yes.” Dimity agreed while Miss Bat was nodding her head.  
  
“And you, Miss Pentangle? What are your thoughts on the matter?”  
  
“I think Hecate has summed up each of our thoughts quite well, and I have nothing further to add. The question I do have though, is where you plan to go from here?”  
  
Hellibore inwardly sighed knowing he was backed into a corner. “I will take the matter up with the Magic Council. They won’t be pleased and I hope you will be able to deal with the repercussions of your actions here today Miss Hardbroom should the Council decide against your suggestion.”  
  
“As you said your Greatness it was only a suggestion, so we both know that there won’t be any repercussions. If you as so much try anything, I will make a formal complaint to the Magic Council myself, on how you think it is okay to abuse your power. And let’s not forget how you openly admitted that you would give Agatha Cackle her magic back after the debacle on Selection Day; openly putting everyone in this school at risk should you have gone through with your decision.”  
  
Hellibore was lost for words. “I can’t promise anything will change, but perhaps myself and the council can come to a compromise that would benefit everyone.”  
  
“I think that is perhaps one of the most sensible comments you have ever made,” Hecate said with a smug smile. “Now, back to the main reason we are here, perhaps it’s time we wrapped up this ceremony. Some of us still have marking to do.”  
  
Ada ducked her head trying to compose herself and stop the smile that wanted to break free at Hecate’s blunt comment.  
  
“Miss Cackle, the ring if you please,” Hellibore ordered.  
  
“Of course,” Ada said looking up and grasped Hecate’s hand in her own, and placed the ring on her finger. “Now, you’re truly Headmistress Hardbroom.”  
  
“Yes, it would appear so, however, there still appears to be something missing.”  
  
Ada gave her a confused look watching as Hecate presented her with her oval red tourmaline ring. “I believe you are going to be needing this, Headmistress.”  
  
“You’ve had it all this time?” Ada asked in wonder remembering how she had removed the ring a few days prior not wishing to be reminded of what she was about to lose.  
  
“Of course, I have, but it will always belong to you,” Hecate told her softly, placing the ring back on her finger where it rightfully belonged.  
  
“Thank you, for everything.”  
  
Hecate smiled and squeezed Ada’s hands in reassurance; their rings glistening in the light for everyone to see.  
  
“Now that matter has been taken care of, there is just the matter of signing the document to officiate the ceremony. Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom your signatures please.”  
  
Ada quickly signed the document, then handed the quill over to Hecate.  
  
Taking the quill in her hands, Hecate’s eyes scanned over the document, smiling when she saw Ada’s neat signature and room for her own to sit below it. Leaning over, she placed the nib of the quill on the parchment, suddenly feeling hesitant to sign it.  
  
_“Do not fear failure, Hecate”_ Ada's voice whispered in her mind giving Hecate the courage to quickly sign her name.  
  
Hellibore picked up the parchment and handed it over to Ada. “Congratulations. Now, if you excuse me it’s time I took my leave. I’ll be in touch.”  
  
When his Greatness left, Hecate felt she could finally breathe once more. She was thankful that the ceremony was over. Now she just felt exhausted and wanted to sleep.  
  
“So, Cackles has two headmistresses? Miss Bat voiced in confusion.  
  
“Yes, it would appear so,” Ada said still trying to process that she had been reinstated and wouldn’t have to say goodbye to the school or Hecate.  
  
“Does that mean the school will now be called Hackles Academy.” Dimity chimed in with a grin.  
  
Hecate rolled her eyes at Dimity’s remark. “The name of the school will not be changing. I will still be acting as Deputy Head and Ada will be the sole Headmistress of Cackles.”  
  
“Pity, the name has a nice ring to it.”  
  
Ada saw Hecate’s eyes widen in annoyance and frustration and placed a hand on her arm to stop her from doing anything drastic.  
  
“What Hecate is trying to say is that while we appreciate your enthusiasm, Dimity. Perhaps it would be best to keep what transpired here a secret for the time being. The school has already gone through enough changes this term without throwing more into the mix.”  
  
“I suppose. I just thought it was time HB got some recognition for her achievements to the school.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes narrowed. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Miss Drill, however, I’m more than satisfied with my position as Deputy Head…”  
  
“I mean terrifying the girls and staff members with one look is an achievement all on its own.” Dimity grinned seeing Hecate’s pursed lips; wondering if the taller woman’s eyes could go any wider as she stared down at her in anger.  
  
“ _What_ did you just say?”  
  
“Relax HB, I’m only joking. But just so you know, if you keep staring at me like that, your eyes are going to pop out.”  
  
“Dimity,” Ada warned trying not to smile.  
  
“Fine, I’ll stop, but on a serious note, she should get some recognition for everything she has done for the school over the years.”  
  
“That isn’t necessary...”  
  
“Now, now Hecate, let’s not be too hasty. I believe Miss Drill is right.”  
  
“Ada.” Hecate pleaded hoping the smaller witch would reconsider.  
  
“However, that’s a matter we will discuss another time,” Ada reassured not wishing to make Hecate feel uncomfortable.  
  
Hecate mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ grateful that Ada knew just how much she hated the attention of being in the spotlight. She had always preferred to blend into the background, watching from the shadows where she belonged.  
  
“For now, I believe I owe Miss Pentangle my thanks for what she did here today. If it hadn’t been for you, we may never have found out that the petition was forged.”  
  
Pippa smiled, “It’s Mildred and Hecate you should thank. It was them who had suspicions about the nature of the petition.”  
  
Ada turned to Hecate noting a faint blush on her cheeks. “And I can’t thank them enough. What you did today Hecate took real courage. Not many would have stood up to his Greatness. I think you may be one of the select few, along with Mildred Hubble.”  
  
“I agree, it was time someone put that jammy old toad in his place.” Algernon agreed in delight.  
  
“I wasn’t going to let him get away with insulting you, or making you feel guilty for events that were out of your control, Ada.”  
  
“I know and I will never forget what you did here today, Hecate. Your loyalty is something I will always treasure, even though there are times when I don’t deserve it.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes softened, “My loyalty is to those who never made me question theirs. You took a chance on me even though you knew about my past misgivings. I doubt anyone else would have shown me the same courtesy or stood by me through the darker times in my life. You offered me your friendship and trust with no strings attached. For that, you will always have my loyalty. Even when you think you no longer need me, I’ll always be here to offer you my support.”  
  
The sound of small sniffles caused Hecate to turn to see Pippa’s eyes watering slightly.  
  
“Are you alright, Pippa?”  
  
“I’m fine Hiccup, I’m just so happy for you.” Pippa acknowledged with a tearful smile. “You really are the witchiest witch I know. I only wish I could stay a bit longer, but I’m afraid I have to return to Pentangle's.” Pippa reached out and pulled Hecate into a hug.

“Take care of each other, Hiccup.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek and took a step back. “I’ll be in touch.” She winked bopping Hecate on the nose and walked away.  
  
Hecate watched her go in a daze wondering if that actually just happened. She could see Ada chuckling out of the corner of her eye, no doubt at her reaction to Pippa’s small display of affection.  
  
“So, Hiccup?” Dimity said with a grin. “Care to enlighten us on how that name came about?”  
  
Hecate shot her a dark look, “I…”  
  
“Perhaps that’s a story for another time, Dimity.” Ada cut in quickly not wishing to play referee between two members of her staff. “Hecate and I need to discuss some plans for the school and try to find a way to explain what happened here tonight to the rest of the school.”  
  
“You got off easy this time, HB,” Dimity said with a wink.  
  
Hecate rolled her eyes and transferred herself and Ada to their office. Once she was safe away from Dimity’s questions, Hecate looked down at the ring on her finger still trying to grow accustomed to it.  
  
“Is everything alright, Hecate?”  
  
“I’m fine, it’s just that when I received the letter about the ceremony this evening, I only agreed to become Headmistress because of you. I never wanted the title Ada. The title and the school will always be yours and yours alone.”  
  
“No, Hecate, It’s ours. While I may hold the title of Headmistress and the school is in my name, everything here is as much as yours as it is mine. Even more so now that you also share the title of Headmistress. There isn’t anyone I would rather share it with other than you, Hecate.” Ada declared smiling as she looked up to see the orange hues of the sunset shining through the glass window.

Hecate followed her gaze and couldn’t help but take comfort in Ada’s words. Tomorrow would bring a new beginning, and no matter what life threw at them whether it be days, months or years down the line; they would face every challenge together just like they had always done.  
  
After all, they had always been a great team, but now, they were going to be magnificent. 

 


End file.
